1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table saw, and more particularly to a table saw having a scale device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table saw comprises a stationary table, a circular blade rotatably mounted on the stationary table, a movable table linearly movable relative to the stationary table, a rip fence movable relative to the stationary table and the movable table to stop a wooden workpiece, such as a lumber or the like, and a scale mounted on the movable table and aligning with the stationary table to indicate a cutting length of the wooden workpiece.
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,122-B2 Svetlik, filed on Sep. 24, 2003, entitled “SCALE SYSTEM FOR USE WITH A MOVABLE TABLE”.